High School Years
by Independentwriter89
Summary: CHAPTER 16 UP!It's the gangs junior year. Kate, Ethan, and Larry have joined the three amigos.This is going to be more on Gordo's life and his new friend Nick. New relationships will form, dangerous things will happen....LG KL ME J Read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second attempt to write a story but hopefully you'll like this one. In this one Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are just starting the 11th grade. Hope you like it, enjoy!

**Title: High School Years**

Chapter 1- Introductions L,M, &G

**Lizzie's POV**

I'm Lizzie McGuire. I am 15 years old and in the 10th grade. My best friends for basically my whole life have been Miranda Sanchez, David "Gordo" Gordon, Kate Saunders, Ethan Craft, and Larry Tudgeman. Luckily freshman year passed by fast and life is going good so far. I don't have a boyfriend yet but I have got my eye on someone so I guess you could say I'm holding back on dating to wait for him since Rome happened. I'm 5'5 now( A/N: I really don't know her height so I'm just making it up.) and I basically look the same just a couple of new features.Oh yeah Miranda, Kate and I are officially new varsity cheerleaders since summer but the boys don't know because they were busy with something else in the summer and we were busy with cheerleading practice. So we are going to surprise them today since today is the first varsity football game and we are wearing our cheerleading outfits. Well I got to go meet Miranda and Kate so we can walk to school, don't want to be late the first day of my sophomore year...

**Miranda's POV**

I'm Miranda Sanchez . My best friends are Lizzie McGuire, David "Gordo" Gordon, Kate Saunders, Ethan Craft, and Larry Tudgeman. Lets see my crush has been Ethan Craft since like middle school. Last year we got to know each other better since him, Kate and Larry started hanging out with us. I'm officially a cheerleader as is Lizzie and Kate. I would love to explain how that happened but i gotta go meet Lizzie and Kate...

**Gordo's POV**

I'm David Gordon but my friends call me Gordo. My best friends are Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, Kate Saunders, Ethan Craft, and Larry Tudgeman. I look really different now since the summer of Rome because after we came back to Hillridge I had to leave again and go to New York to my cousins house because my parents went on a business trip. So I hung out with my 17 year old cousin and he was pretty athletic. I went to the gym with him everyday that summer just to workout and play basketball so that resulted in me having a growth spurt and a 6-pack so now I'm 6'2, Larry and Ethan are the same too. Since me Larry, and Ethan have this guy bond going on we decided to join the football team the last week of our freshman year so now we are on the Varsity Hillridge High Football team. Larry is the quarterback, Ethan is a running back and I'm the wide receiver. We have the most important positions in football so it feels great. The girls don't know yet that we are on the football team, we are going to surprise them today since today is our first game and we will be wearing our jerseys. Well gotta go meet the boys...

A/N: Please review and tell me if you like it so I can continue more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Is That Really Them?

**Miranda: **"Yes! Our lockers are next to each other! I wonder where the boys lockers are?"

**Lizzie: **"Probably next to each other." she laughed.

**Kate: **"Yeah I know, it's like they do everything together." she said. "They do remind me of us though." they all started to giggle.

_Gordo, Larry, and Ethan were standing by there lockers when they heard the giggling of three very familiar girl but when they looked the way the giggles were coming from they saw 3 cheerleaders head, two blondes and one brunette.._

**Gordo: **"No it couldn't be them could it?" he asked his friends.

**Larry: **"Hey look at us, you never know we didn't even see them in the summer."

**Ethan: **"Yeah but we talked to them on the phone, they would have said something but the cheerleaders were practicing in the gym this summer right so maybe it is them and we didn't even see them."

_Lizzie then looked right across from there lockers and saw three tall muscular football players. She thought they looked really familiar. One had curly hair, the other had blond hair and the last one had brown spiked up hair…she recognized those three heads but couldn't quite put her finger on it._

**Lizzie: **"Hey you guys do those guys look familiar to you?" she pointed to the football players across from them.

**Kate: **"Yeah they remind me of…"

**Miranda: **"Ethan, Gordo and Larry" she said, interrupting Kate.

**Lizzie: **"Should we walk over to them?"

**Kate: **"But what if its not them and they turn out to be total strangers?"

**Miranda: **"If there strangers then we might as well introduce ourselves since we are cheering for them, right?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah lets do it."

**Miranda: **"Lizzie tap the guy you think is the most attractive." she whispered.

**Lizzie: **"Okay but you guys have to do it too. I got the guy with the curly head." she whispered back to them.

**Kate: **" I got the one with the spiky hair."

**Miranda: **"And I got the one with the blond hair."

_At the same time they leaned up and tapped the guys shoulders they chose. When the guys turned around…_

**Lizzie, Miranda, Kate: **"Oh my gosh!"

A/N: Hope you liked this one, review please and let me know your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Everything Comes Out

**Larry: **"I knew it!" he said to Ethan and Gordo.

**Gordo: **"When did this happen?" he said to the girls, pointing at their cheerleading outfits.

**Lizzie: **"This happened during the summer when you guys were to busy doing something else and now we know it's football."

**Ethan: **"Yeah well congrats on making the squad girls."

**Miranda: **"Congrats to you guys too on making the varsity football team, I mean I could've imagined Ethan being on the team but you two, I would have never imagined." she addressed Gordo and Larry.

**Gordo, Larry: **"Hey!" they all started laughing.

**Kate: **"So what positions do you guys play?"

**Larry: **"I'm the quarterback."

**Ethan: **"I'm the running back."

**Gordo: **"And I'm the wide receiver, we have the three most important positions in the game."

**Lizzie: **"This is so cool you guys. I mean three cheerleaders and 3 football players all hanging out, that's like a perfect match."

**Gordo: **"Yeah definitely but that shouldn't matter."

**Ethan: **"Hey, how about after the game we go to the digital bean and celebrate to new beginnings for all of us" he said to everyone.

**Everyone: **"Yeah!"

**Miranda: **"Well we gotta get to class, good luck boys, see ya at lunch.

**Boys: **"Bye girls!"

_The day went by quick and it was finally time to go to 6th period which was their P.E. practicing period. Cheerleading for the girls and football for the boys._

**AT THE FOOTBALL FIELD**

**Cheerleading Coach: **"Alright Saunders since you're the captain, run the routine two more times and then you guys can rest on the bleachers."

**Kate: **"Got it coach Kelly. Alright girls lets do it!"

**Football Coach: **"Ok boys I want 50 push ups and 1 lap around the field then we will be practicing some plays for the game. So hurry up and finish quick so you guys can rest a little before the game. Tudgeman, Craft and Gordon I want to talk to you guys before you start" he yelled.

**Larry, Ethan, Gordo**: "Yeah coach Hughes" they said together.

**Coach Hughes: **"You boys are the best I got on this team and that's why I gave you guys important positions. Boys instead of doing what the rest of them are doing, I want you boys to practice together. Tudge throw the ball to Gordon. Gordon I know you are a good catcher so make the school proud and score us a couple of touchdowns. And Craft you are the best running back I got so you score us a couple of touchdowns too. Go on!"

_The boys run to the field and start doing some plays. Larry is number 10, Ethan is number 26 and Gordo is number 86. While Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate are watching there boys play._

**Lizzie: **"Oh my god you guys, Gordo is like getting hotter every year. I mean look at him, he probably has like an 8-pack now. I don't know how much longer I can hold back" she said sighing.

**Kate: **"You guys should have hooked up like on the last day of Rome but you Lizzie were to scared to tell him. He's a football player now, girls were already checking him out last year and now those girls are going to start to hit on him so make your move soon McGuire."

**Lizzie: **"I could say the same to you Kate. You know your like in love with Larry too so if I make my move you got to make yours too."

**Kate: **"Ok fine McGuire but Miranda has to too." she said looking at Miranda who was too busy staring at Ethan.

**Lizzie: **"She's right Miranda, you gotta do it, it's so obvious he loves you too."

**Miranda: **"Ok guys I'll do it when you guys do it too."

**Coach Kelly: **"Ok girls time to go to the locker rooms and get into your outfits and get cute."

**Coach Hughes:** "Alright boys, huddle up! Now lets go into the locker rooms and get your gear on ."

**IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM**

**Gordo: **"Hey guys, I'm going to tell Lizzie the truth about how I feel about her tonight at the Digital Bean. And I think you guys should do the same."

**Larry: **"Your right Gordo, I'm sick of waiting around, I'm telling Kate how I feel."

**Gordo, Larry: **"Ethan?" they said looking at him.

**Ethan: **"I don't know guys, I mean Miranda would never want to be with a guy like me."

**Gordo: **"Ethan, I've known Miranda longer than you have, trust me man she likes you a lot. So go for it, don't hold back she won't be around forever."

**Ethan: **"Your right Gordo, thanks man."

**Coach Hughes: **"Alright boys huddle up, time to say a prayer."

_All the football players huddle up in the middle of the locker room and bow their heads down and holding their helmets in their hands._

**Coach Hughes: **"God………

A/N: Next chapter will focus on the game. Please review! Thanks to the people who did!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie Mcguire characters. I made up Devin. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 4-The First Game & Fight

_The game already started and the Hillridge High football team was already in the lead, 32-24. Three touchdowns made by Gordo and one touchdown made by Ethan. It was 4th quarter, the game was getting intense, the other team only needed to score one more touchdown and make the goal kick to tie up the game. Only one 25 seconds left on the clock and it was Muir's ball, 3rd down._

**Announcer: **"Quarter back throws the ball to number 85-Daniels, he catches the ball runs and so close to the touchdown and……….score! He makes it.!...Looks like Muir is going for another touchdown to win the game instead of going into over time. 5...4.…3...almost there and bam Hillridge player number 35 tackles down Muir player number 85. What a game folks, Hillridge High wins there first football game at home, lets hope this streak continues for the rest of the season."

**IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM**

**Larry: **"Nice catches Gordo and you too Ethan."

**Coach Hughes: **"Nice game today boys. Gordon, Craft, Tudgeman nice job today, you guys did great."

**Gordo: **"I am so tired and angry at the same time." he said sitting down with an angry look on his face.

**Ethan: **"What's wrong man, who got you mad?"

**Gordo: **"One of the players from the other team, I heard him talking to his friends about Lizzie, I gotta go find her before that jackass gets my girl" he quickly put his shirt on and ran out to the field to find Lizzie.

_As Gordo was walking to the benches he saw the guy that was on the other team talking to Lizzie already. He decided to go up to her._

**Gordo: **"Hey Lizzie" he sat down next and at the same time gave the guy the dirtiest look he could make.

**Lizzie: **"Oh, hey Gordo nice game. This is Devin from the other team" she said pointing at him.

**Devin: **"Hi man, how you doing? Oh yeah and nice touchdowns bro."

**Gordo: **"Thanks and nice blocking, you made some pretty hard tackles" he was trying to control his anger.

**Devin: **"Yeah well that's why I workout everyday so I can bring down my opponents" looking Gordo straight in the eyes.

**Gordo: **"Well Lizzie we should get going, I think the others are waiting for us."

**Devin: **"Wait a minute man, I was just about to ask her out, is she your girlfriend or something?"

**Gordo: **"No she's not but I heard what you were saying about her to your buddies, so back off man. Go get a cheerleader from your own side" He said stepping up to him and looking straight into his eyes ready to attack.

**Devin: **"Why don't you let her make her own decisions, your not her dad so back off."

**Lizzie: **"Well I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on Earth so leave me alone, come on Gordo lets go" she said pulling Gordo with her before things got out of hand.

_Just as Gordo and Lizzie were walking towards the exit, Devin ran up to them and grabbed Lizzie's arm and turned her towards him._

**Devin: **"Look babe, ditch this idiot and come with me, I'll show you the best time of your life."

**Lizzie: **"I already told you no, let go of me, your hurting me."

**Gordo: **"Hey man she said let her go!" he said pushing Devin to the ground and pulling Lizzie behind him.

_Gordo and Lizzie saw three big tall guys walk up to Devin and help him up. The four of them start walking towards Gordo._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, go and get Ethan and Larry hurry, run!" Lizzie started to run.

**Devin: **"You messed with the wrong guy man. Your dead, ahhh!" Devin and three of his friends started to run at Gordo.

_They tackled Gordo to the ground but he got back up and started to hit Devin but was stopped by the other guys. Two of the guys grabbed each of Gordo's arms while Devin and the other guy started kicking Gordo in the stomach and face. Gordo was starting to get woozy and couldn't see that well because of so much blood on his face but at the corner of his eyes he saw Ethan, Larry, Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate running towards them, he couldn't take it, his eyes were failing._

**Ethan: **"Hey! Let him go!"

**Devin: **"Don't ever mess with me again Gordon" with that said he gave Gordo one big final punch to his face which flipped Gordo backwards, he blacked out.

_By the time Ethan and Larry reached Gordo, Devin and his friends were already running out of the field. The girls finally caught up to them. When Lizzie saw Gordo she started to cry and knelt down next to him, touching his bruises._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! Wake up, please. Why did you stand up to him, I would have handled it." her tears were hitting Gordo's face making the blood go down with it.

**Larry: **"Come on Ethan, lets help him up and take him to my place so we can clean him up. My parents are out of town."

_Miranda and Kate helped Lizzie up and started to comfort her while Ethan and Larry were getting Gordo up, Larry was on the left of him and Ethan was on the right of him. They started to walk towards the exit with the girls behind them._

A/N: Well there is another chapter for you guys. I'm starting to get a lot of ideas with this story. I hope you guys are liking it so far. Next chapter will focus on Lizzie and Gordo…Review please!


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up. I own Terri & Nick.

Chapter 6-Gordo's Football Buddy

_Tuesday Morning:_

_Lizzie and Gordo were standing together talking by Lizzie's locker when fellow cheerleader started walking towards them. Her name was Terri Smith, she has blonde hair, green eyes and is the same height as Lizzie. Lizzie hated her because she had her eye on Gordo since last year._

**Terri: **"Well hello Lizzie and Gordo" she said twinkling her eyes at Gordo.

**Gordo: **"Hi Terri!" he put his arm around Lizzie's shoulder and intertwined one of their hands together.

**Lizzie: **"Hi Terri" she said putting on her fakest smile.

**Terri: **"OMG, are you guys going out?" she said pointing her finger at their intertwined hands with anger in her eyes.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah actually we are Terri" she said smiling brightly.

_Gordo turned Lizzie's face towards his and gave her a peck on the lips._

**Gordo: **"Got to go babe, I'm meeting the guys. See ya at lunch. Oh yeah and bye Terri" he waved and left.

**Lizzie: **"Well I better get going too, see ya at practice Terri!"

**Terri: **"Yeah whatever Lizzie. I will have him one day, its not like he'll stay with you forever."

_As Gordo was walking down the hall he saw a new friend he mad from football in the summer. His name was Nick and he was a senior. H had short spiked up blonde hair, same height and build as Gordo. Nick saw his sophomore friend and walked up to him._

**Nick: **"Hey Gordo, whats up?" he said shaking his hand.

**Gordo: **"Hey Nick! Not much man."

**Nick: **"Hey I heard you got jumped by Devin and couple of his friends from Muir."

**Gordo: **"Yeah….but I'm all good now."

**Nick: **"Want me to take care of him?"

_Gordo knew Nick was kind of "crazy", he would do anything for his friends. That's what he liked about him the most. Gordo wanted to get Devin back himself._

**Gordo: **"No it's cool man, karma is gonna be worse for him."

**Nick: **"Ok man, if you say so. Hey man there is gonna be a college party at my friends dorm. You, Larry, and Ethan wannna come?"

**Gordo: **"I don't know, we all got girlfriends now so I'm not sure….but I'll call you if we can make it."

**Nick: **"Alright man, call me for sure. I wanted you to meet good friend of mine. If Larry and Ethan can't make it, you should come. Try not to let me down, lates!" he ran off after his friend.

_Gordo walked down the hall to his class. He really wanted to go because Nick was a really good friend, but Nick hung out with the wrong people so that's why Larry and Ethan never took a liking to him. _

**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE DIGITAL BEAN**

**Gordo: **"Hey Ethan, Larry Nick invited us to a college party tonight, you guys up for it?"

**Larry: **"I cant my parents came home this morning so we are going out to dinner as a family, sorry."

**Ethan: **"I can't either, I got a date" he said looking at Miranda.

**Gordo: **"Ok, what about you Lizzie?"

**Lizzie: **"I would love to but I got a mini project to do with Kate for our English class."

**Gordo: **"Guess I'm going solo. Your cool with it right Lizzie?"

**Lizzie: **"Of course just don't have to much to drink" she said in a motherly tone.

**Gordo: **"Yes mother" he said laughing.

_Gordo gets out his cell phone to call nick._

**Gordo: **"Nick, hey…..looks like I'm gonna make it….alright be at my house in 30 minutes….later."

_Gordo gets up and says bye to everyone. Lizzie walks out with him._

**Lizzie: **"Have fun Gordo, call my cell if you don't come home too late."

**Gordo: **"I will and sorry I can't spend more time with you tonight but Nick's counting on me" he intertwined their hands together.

**Lizzie: **"It's fine, I love you Gordo and have fun" she leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

**Gordo: **"I love you too Liz, bye!" he started running towards his house.

**Lizzie: **"Be careful!" she yelled before going back into the Digital Bean.

**A/N: **Next chapter will be about the party and I'll be adding more new characters. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie Mcguire characters.This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 5-Our Love Finally Comes Out

_Monday night:_

_Larry and Ethan lay Gordo down on the couch in Larry's living room. Gordo stirred a little bit._

**Larry:** "He looks bad" he said sighing.

**Ethan: **"Yeah he does, I just wish we were there too."

**Larry: **"Come on, lets go get Lizzie."

_They walked into the kitchen and saw that Lizzie had a white cloth and a bowl full of water in her hand._

**Ethan: **"He's ready….Oh yeah, he's started to stir a little so don't be surprised if he's awake."

_Lizzie walked out to the living room and laid her eyes on the couch. She saw that he was starting to wake up. She hurriedly walked over to the couch and sat on the edge._

**Lizzie: **"Hey Gordo, how you feeling?"

**Gordo: **"Like hell" he said painfully.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah well that jackass Devin and his 3 idiot friends beat you up before Larry and Ethan made it."

**Gordo: **"Maybe I should have ran with you" he said laughing.

_Gordo tried to sit up but laid back down when he started to feel the pain of his bruises._

**Gordo: **"Geez, I didn't think it would hurt this bad" he said touching his chest and stomach.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo you have to lay down, I brought this cloth to wipe the blood off your face" she said in a serious tone.

**Gordo: **"You know Lizzie you don't have to take care of me" he said gazing up at her.

**Lizzie: **"No I don't but I want to…..I was scared for you tonight" she said looking down at her lap.

**Gordo: **"It wasn't that big of a deal. Anyways I'm fine now, it's not like I'm dead" he said lifting her chin up.

**Lizzie: **"I'm glad you not because if you were my life would be lonely and meaningless. I…..Gordo I…………I love you"

**Gordo: **"I know Lizzie, I love you too, I mean you're my best friend" he said but knowing it wasn't all true.

**Lizzie: **"No Gordo, I'm in love with you. I wanna be with you."

_Lizzie leaned down and kissed Gordo with a lot of passion. As they pulled apart Gordo looked straight into her eyes. _

**Gordo: **"Lizzie McGuire, I love you too. I always have and always will" he finished with a big smile.

_Lizzie and Gordo talked for awhile about their new found relationship and made out in between. An hour had passed but there was no sign of the other four._

**Lizzie: **"Hey Gordo, isn't it weird that the others haven't walked in on us for awhile now?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah it is, lets go and see if their in the kitchen pigging out" Lizzie reached down as she stood up and helped Gordo get up.

_As Gordo and Lizzie walked into the kitchen they saw Miranda and Ethan making out._

**Gordo: **"Well, well, well good job man. I told you she liked you too."

**Ethan: **"Yeah I guess you were right" he said smiling.

**Lizzie: **"Details later Miranda" she said with a wink.

**Gordo: **"I'm happy for you guys. And you should know that Lizzie and I are finally together" he said putting his arm around Lizzie's shoulder.

**Miranda: **"Details later Lizzie" she whispered laughing.

**Ethan: **"Hey, lets check the backyard for Larry and Kate."

_They walked out to the yard and saw Larry and Kate making out. The four of them started cracking up. Larry and Kate stopped making out and stared at them a little angry for interrupting them._

**Larry: **"Hey what's so funny?"

**Gordo: **"Nothing man, we just caught Ethan and Miranda making out. Plus Lizzie and I just hooked up too."

**Kate: **"Well got to go boys. Lizzie, Miranda and I got some talking to do."

_Each girl went up to their new boyfriends and gave them a goodnight kiss. _

**Lizzie: **"Feel better Gordo, call me later, Love ya."

**Gordo: **"I already feel better thanks to you. I'll call you later, love ya too" he winked.

_The girls walked out..._

**Ethan: **"I got to go boys, see you guys tomorrow."

**Gordo: **"Wait up Ethan I'm coming too, later Larry thanks for everything."

**Larry: **"No problem man, were best buds. We got each others back."

**A/N:** Next chapter will introduce some new characters I made up. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS, GOOD OR BAD IS FINE. Thanxss!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up. I own Nick, Jerry, Mike, and Jamie.

Chapter 7-Before and At the Party

_Tuesday Night:_

_Nick's red mustang pulled up onto the Gordon's drive way. He walks up to the door and rings the doorbell, a minute later Gordo opens the door._

**Gordo:** "Nick! Hey man let grab my jacket and were out."

**Nick: **"Alright hurry man, I gotta make a stop at the liquor store to get a beverage for the party."

_Gordo grabs his jacket and house keys, turns off the lights in the house, closes the door and runs to Nick's car._

**Nick: **" Hey man your parents don't mind?"

**Gordo: **" No, their not even home, what about yours?"

**Nick: **" No, my dad left home when I was 6 and my mom is a druggie and alcoholic so she doesn't really know where I am most of the time. Some of her friends became my friends, they ask me how I'm doing in school or whatever more than my mom does….actually she never has asked me about that" he said in a sad tone.

_The car got quiet while riding to the liquor store._

**Nick: **"I'll be back, I'm gonna get beer for the party."

**Gordo: **"Ok…but hey your not over 21."

**Nick: **"It's cool, the guy who works here is a friend of my mom."

_He walked into the store and gave the guy at the counter as handshake._

**Nick: **"Hey Mike, how ya doing?"

**Mike: **"Good, thanks. What can I get for you?"

**Nick: **"I need beer for a party I'm going to."

**Mike: **"Got it, let me go to the back and get you a big case."

_Mike goes to the backroom and opens a refrigerator and takes out a case of 36 beers._

**Mike: **"Here you go man" he handed Nick the case.

**Nick: **"Thanks Mike, here is your money and keep the change" Nick handed him $20.

_Nick walked out to the car and handed Gordo the case of beer._

**Gordo: **"So do you drink a lot?"

**Nick: **"Yeah, I drink basically everything…it….uh….gets my mind off of things. Not a lot of people care about me so it doesn't really matter. I guess I….blame my parents in a way. Drinking's my antidote" he said looking at Gordo at a red light.

_Gordo wanted to say something but he couldn't, there was just nothing to say so he looked out his window instead. Nick and Gordo finally arrived at the dorm where the party was being held. When they went inside, there was a lot of people and the music was blasting._

**Nick: **"Gordo, grab a drink. I'm gonna find my girlfriend and I'll meet you at the bar."

**Gordo: **"Ok man, hurry!" he yelled over the loud music.

_Five minutes later Nick was walking over with a pretty blonde girl. Gordo thought she looked really familiar but couldn't tell but as they got closer he instantly recognized her from last year in his math class._

**Nick: **"Hey Gordo this is my girlfriend…"

**Gordo: **"Jamie, I already know her from my math class last year. Hi Jamie, it's nice to see you again" he said cutting Nick off.

**Jamie: **"Gordo! Hey OMG, I didn't recognize you. You look different. Oh yeah and nice job at the football game, I was there cheering you guys on. I didn't think you were much of a football player."

**Gordo: **"Thanks. My friends and I wanted to try something new and we decided football."

**Nick: **"Hey guys I'm going to bring my friend over so you can meet him Gordo" he said walking away.

**Gordo: **" So Jamie, your on the cheerleading squad?"

**Jamie: **"Yeah I am actually, I wanted to try something new too. I hear your going out with Lizzie, she wouldn't stop talking about you in the girls locker room. Congrats, she's a great person to be around" she said smiling at him.

**Gordo: **"Thanks, I'm so happy. I feel like I got everything thing I ever wanted and I'm only a sophomore" he finished with a big smile.

**Jamie: **"Well I'm happy for you….hey Gordo can I ask you a favor?"

**Gordo: **"Of course anything."

**Jamie: **"Well I'm sure you know about Nick's family life. He doesn't show it but I know he's sad and feels lonely sometimes because his mom doesn't even care and his dad not even around. Sometimes he does stupid and crazy things. I'm scared for him and he won't listen to me. I'm worried that he might hurt himself. Please watch over him, he listens to you more."

**Gordo: **"Don't worry too much Jamie, I'll watch over him" he said smiling at her.

**Jamie: **"Thanks Gordo" she smiled back at him.

_Nick started walking over with one of his good older friends, Jerry. Jerry was the same height as Nick and had short curly hair. Nick saw Gordo and Jamie talking, he was glad that they were already good friends._

**Nick: **"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your conversation. Gordo this is my good friend Jerry Thomas. He is in his freshman year in college, this is his dorm."

**Gordo: **"Nice to meet you Jerry. My real name is David Gordon but my friends call me Gordo. Nick's told me a lot about you this past summer" he said shaking his hand.

**Jerry: **"Yeah, he's told me a lot about you too. He also keeps telling me you're the best wide receiver Hillridge has ever had."

**Nick: **"Hey Jerry why don't you guys head over to your room, and I'll be there in a minute."

**Jerry: **"Alright…come on Gordo, this way" he said leading Gordo to his room.

_Gordo and Jerry were in Jerry's room making small talk._

**Jerry: **"Hey Gordo, you want a shot or a beer?"

**Gordo: **"Beers fine, thanks" he was starting to get uncomfortable for some reason.

_Jerry handed Gordon a cup full of beer. Nick then suddenly walked in._

**Nick: **"Hey guys" he said sitting down.

**Jerry: **"How's your mom doing Nick? Is she starting to get sobered up or what?"

**Nick: **"She's even more messed up then before" he said grabbing a bottle of vodka.

**Gordo: **"Hey Nick we should get going" he said remembering his conversation with Jamie.

**Nick: **"Uhh…ok lets go" he put the bottle of vodka on the table.

**Gordo: **" Nice meeting you Jerry, hope to see you again" he said getting up and shaking his hand.

**Jerry: **" Same here Gordo, later Nick. Call me tomorrow."

**Nick: **"Alright will do. Come on Gordo, lets go find Jamie first."

_Gordo and Nick started to look for Jamie but couldn't find her. Nick decided to call her cell but just as he was about to his phone rang._

**Nick: **"Hello…Jamie, hey where are you?….your sister…oh ok good, me and Gordo were about to leave…. I'll call you when I get home, bye love on Gordo lets go, Jamie went to her sisters dorm to stay the night."

_Nick and Gordo left the party. The car ride was silent. Nick pulled up to Gordo's driveway. Gordo noticed his parents car was there._

**Gordo: **" Oh no, looks like my parents are back. Hey man I had fun and your friend was a really good guy."

**Nick: **"Yeah he is…Jerry is like the big brother I never had. We're in the similar situations except his dads a druggie and alcoholic living at home and his mom ran away when he was 7 years old."

**Gordo: **"Harsh, well at least you guys can confide in each other, I've never told anyone this but….when my parents are home there always bickering at each other and I'm getting sick of hearing it. It's better when they go on there stupid business trips."

**Nick: **"It's alright man. If it gets to be too much, call me" he said patting his back.

**Gordo: **"Thanks. Same with you, see you tomorrow at practice" he started walking towards his door.

_Gordo walked into his house and went straight to the kitchen but stopped when he saw his parents sitting and drinking coffee together._

**Gordo: **" Hi mom, dad. What are you guys doing home so early?" he asked sitting down next to them.

**Mr. Gordon: **"Well we have a surprise for you and some news to tell you….by the way, where have you been?"

**Gordo: **"At a friends house" he lied.

**Mr. Gordon: **"Ok….well we know your birthdays this Saturday so we got you something. It's in the garage."

**Gordo: **"Can I go see it now or do I have to wait?" he said in a tired tone.

**Mrs.Gordon: **" Of course not David, come on lets go see what it is."

_Gordo and his parents started walking out to the garage. Mr. Gordon covered his eyes. 1.…2.….3 and when Gordo opened his eyes he saw the car he has always wanted to have, a Black Range Rover._

**Mr. Gordon: **" It's a 2005 Black Range Rover, fully loaded. It has a T.V. in the back for your friends and a navigation computer up front for you. So do you like it?"

**Gordo: **"Do I like it! Of course I like it, thanks guys!"

_Gordo had the biggest smile on his face while hugging both his parents, he didn't expect this much. He finally felt like everything was going good in his life._

**Gordo: **" I gotta call Lizzie and tell her, thanks a…."

**Mr. Gordon: **"Wait David we have one more thing to tell you. You see the reason we gave you the car to you so early is because were not going to be here for the next 3 weeks starting tomorrow" he said cutting him off.

**Gordo: **"Wait so…your not going to be her for my…birthday?" he siad his smile fading away.

**Mrs. Gordon: **" No sorry David, your father and I need to take care of some things."

**Gordo: **"What could be more important then your sons birthday mom!" he said angrily.

**Mr. Gordon: **"David don't yell at your mother! Now you know your mother and I have been having some marital problems that we need to fix so we decided to go on a 3 week vacation to Hawaii before we decide to separate or not…I'm sorry David we….got to do this to keep our family together."

**Gordo: **"Whatever….go on your stupid vacation, at least my friends will be around for my birthday, they care for me more then you guys ever will" he grabbed the keys out of his dad's hand and ran upstairs to call Lizzie.

_Gordo went to his room and got changed into more comfortable clothes. He laid on his bed and got out his cell and saw that it was 10:15 P.M. He dialed Lizzie's number._

**Lizzie: **" Hey Gordo!" she said when she looked at her cell phone screen.

**Gordo: **"Hey Liz, I'm home" he said sadly.

**Lizzie: **"Cool….Gordo you sound sad, what's wrong?"

**Gordo: **"It's just…nothing never mind."

**Lizzie: **"Come on Gordo tell me, I'm your girlfriend now you should be able to tell me everything."

**Gordo: **"Well I can't over the phone….oh yeah and my parents got me a new car for my birthday so I'll pick you up a little earlier and we'll go to the park and talk."

**Lizzie: **"They got you a car! How awesome, I can't wait to see what it is tomorrow."

**Gordo: **"So be ready at 7:00 A.M. tomorrow and I'll pick you up and tell you…..everything" he said sighing.

**Lizzie: **"Ok goodnight Gordo, I love you" she said in a worried tone.

**Gordo: **"Night Liz, love you too."

_Gordo turned off the lights, turned around and went to sleep. Lizzie on the other hand couldn't got to sleep………_

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I NEED MORE REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!……


	8. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey readers...I just wanted to update and say that the gang is in 11th grade. Gordo is turning 17 and the rest are 16. YaDoDoBird thanks your right its much more believable this way. Well I'm writing chapter 8 now and I'm halfway done, I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks to all the reviewers :)

Independentwriter89


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 8-The Talk and the Search Gone Wrong

_Wednesday:_

_Gordo pulled up to the McGuire's driveway with his new car. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell and Mr. McGuire opened the door._

**Gordo: **"Hi Mr. McGuire, is Lizzie ready yet?"

**Mr. McGuire: **""She'll be down in a minute, come on in."

**Gordo: **"Thanks, so how is everything?" he said in an uncomfortable tone.

Mr. McGuire: "Great, thanks……so Lizzie tells me you guys are now dating…"

**Gordo: **"Yeah we are. Don't worry sir, I love Lizzie. I'll never hurt her."

**Mr. McGuire: **"I know son, I trust you with my daughter" he said smiling at him.

_Lizzie was walking down the stairs and saw Gordo and her dad talking. She quickly ran downstairs._

**Lizzie: **"Hi Gordo!" she said while giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

**Gordo: **"Ready to go?" he said while putting his arm around her shoulder.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah, lets go. Bye dad, bye mom!" she put her arm around his waist.

_While they were walking out Gordo covered Lizzie's eyes._

**Gordo: **"Alright ready? On three I'll uncover your eyes. 1.……2.……3" he lifted his hands from her eyes.

**Lizzie: **"OMG, it's so cool. I love it and the gang will all fit in it" she said while looking at the Range Rover.

**Gordo: **"After were done talking at the park I told the group I'd pick them up all at Miranda's house. There in for a surprise."

**Lizzie: **"Come on lets go quick so you can tell me what's going on" she said while pulling his body towards the car.

**AT THE PARK:**

_Gordo pulled up to the park. He and Lizzie walked to the bench holding hands and sat down looking into each others eyes._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie there is some things you don't know that I think you should know…..my parents have been having a lot of marital problems lately so they layed some news on me yesterday…"

**Lizzie: **"Are they getting divorced!" she asked cutting him off.

**Gordo: **"No!…..not yet anyways. They told me that they have to take a 3 week vacation to Hawaii to fix things or there going to separate."

**Lizzie: **"Oh that's good for them right, isn't it?" she questioned.

**Gordo: **"Yeah I guess but they left this morning which means there going to miss my birthday" he said staring at the ground.

**Lizzie: **"Oh Gordo…that must really hurt" she lifted his chin up.

**Gordo: **"Yeah it does…I mean, sure I don't want my parents to split but they could have left Sunday, after my birthday. I just wish they were here for me. There barely ever home, always on their stupid business trips" he said with anger and sadness.

**Lizzie: **"When they come back you should talk to them, tell them how you feel. Maybe things might get better" she encouraged.

**Gordo: **"I don't know Liz, I'll think about it. I wish my birthday was done and over with" he said sighing.

**Lizzie: **"How about Saturday we all come over to your house and have a little party. I'll bring the cake. You just take care of snacks and dinner" she said trying to make him feel better.

**Gordo: **"Thanks Liz. With you in my life, everything is easier. You make me smile and laugh. When I'm with you I don't feel lonely, I feel loved. My parents don't show it much but you replace there love. You make me feel happy" he said placing his hand on her right cheek.

**Lizzie: **"Same with you Gordo. You make me feel happy and beautiful" she placed her hands on his cheeks.

**Gordo: **"Because you are.." he leaned in and kissed her.

_The couple continued kissing for the next 5 minutes until Lizzie's cell phone rang._

**Lizzie: **"Ugh! I hate being interrupted. Hello….Miranda hey….it's already 7:35?….ok we'll be there in 5 minutes, bye. Gordo we gotta go pick them up or we'll be late for school" she said getting up.

**Gordo: **"Fine lets go. We were having so much fun though" he wined while Lizzie laughed.

_Gordo and Lizzie pulled up to Miranda's driveway a couple of minutes later only to see the gang outside waiting. When the gang saw Gordo and Lizzie upfront the ran in amazed and excited._

**Ethan: **"Oh man, tight ride! Your parenst are so cool"

**Larry: **"Yeah man, you even got TV's in the back. Oh man I could live in here."

**Kate: **"Yeah right Larry, how would you shower? I don't want a smelly boyfriend" she sadi laughing.

**Miranda: **"Congrats Gordo, you deserve it."

**Gordo: **"Thanks…you know I'm glad we're all friends, life is more interesting" he smiled and started driving to school.

**AT FOOTBALL PRACTICE:**

_The team were doing push-ups on the field. Whoever was doing good the coach was letting them go and rest._

**Coach Hughes: **"Now boys you all know we got a game on Friday against Bonita so we gotta get in good shape. Craft your done……..Tudgeman go on………….Stevens take a rest……..Gordon stop sweating and take a rest…Martinez take a rest……"

**Gordo: **"Hey Nick it's my birthday this Saturday and I'm having a little get together with my friends. You and Jamie should come."

**Nick: **"Uhh…yeah sure, I'll tell Jamie" he said looking preoccupied.

**Gordo: **"Hey what's on your mind man?" he noticed.

**Nick: **"Nothing…….actually I need your help. See my mom hasn't been home and she is usually always home with all her messed up friends. I guess I'm kind of worried" he said looking at him expectantly.

**Gordo: **"Well you want help looking for her?" he offered.

**Nick: **"Yeah, I just need to see if she's ok….I …I don't want to lose her too" he said looking the other way.

**Gordo: **"Alright man, don't worry we'll find her. We'll go with my car, I gotta drop off my friends and girlfriend then I'll pick you up at your house. Don't worry we'll find her" he encouraged.

**Nick: **"Thanks Gordo, you're a really good friend. I'm glad you joined football."

**AFTER SCHOOL IN GORDO'S CAR:**

**Ethan: **"Hey Gordo, Larry you guys wanna come over later, my dad got me an XBOX 360 with 5 new games. What do you guys say?"

**Larry: **"Oh I'm in for sure" he said excited.

**Gordo: **"Uhh…I can't, I have to help a friend out sorry."

**Ethan: **"It's cool, you can come over another day."

**Lizzie: **"Which friend Gordo?" she asked interested.

**Gordo: **"You know my friend Nick form football. I gotta help him take care of something" he said quickly.

**Lizzie: **"Oh yeah Jamie's boyfriend. Well have fun."

**Gordo: **"You guys wanna go home or to the Digital Bean?"

**Kate: **"Lets go to the Digital Bean" she offered.

**Group: **"Yeah, lets go."

**Gordo: **"Alright I'll drop you guys off and then I'm going to Nick's" he said while driving off to the Digital Bean.

**Larry: **"Hey Gordo, you should be careful around him."

**Gordo: **"Larry just cause you and Ethan think he's a bad guy doesn't mean he is. He's a really good friend and he needs one too, now stop worrying Lizzie."

**Lizzie: **"I didn't even say anything………just be careful, you never know."

**Gordo: **"I know guys geez, I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself" he said a little annoyed and angry.

_The rest of the car ride was pretty silent. It seemed like everybody had something on their mind. Gordo pulled up to the Digital Bean and everybody got out except Lizzie._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, I know you're a smart guy but I care about you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you" she said looking into his eyes.

**Gordo: **"I know Lizzie…it's just Jamie asked me to kind of watch out for him. Nick's a little worried about his mom so I have to help him out."

**Lizzie: **"You know you're the sweetest and greatest guy I know and I'm glad your mine" she grabbed his face and kissed him.

**Gordo: **"Thanks Liz. Oh yeah and I invited Nick and Jamie for my birthday."

**Lizzie: **"Cool. Well I better get in their. Have fun with Nick and call me later."

**Gordo: **"Ok I will, love you" he gave her a good long kiss.

**Lizzie: **"Love you too, bye!" she got out of the car and walked into the Digital Bean.

**INSIDE THE DIGITAL BEAN**

**Ethan:** "Gordo got pissed huh Liz?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah a little. He's just trying to help him find his mom."

**Larry: **"Nick's not the greatest influence Lizzie. The guy parties all the time and when he's drunk he looks for trouble. I heard his mom is a druggie. I bet you he's just like her."

**Kate: **"You don't know that Larry. He could be different. Maybe he just drinks to get his mind off of things" she said trying to convince him.

**Larry: **"I don't know Kate, there's just something about that guy that I don't like."

**Ethan: **"Yeah me too. Gordo could get into serious trouble with him."

**Miranda: **"Anyways guys Gordo's smart. He can handle Nick's drinking problem" she assured.

**Lizzie: **"I hope so…." she whispered worriedly.

**GORDO AND NICK SEARCHING**

_Gordo already picked up Nick so they were headed for Mike's house. Nick thought his mom would for sure be there since his mom and Mike were close._

**Gordo: **"So you think she'll be there?"

**Nick: **"Yeah my mom goes to Mike for everything."

**Gordo: **"I hope she's there" he sighed.

**Nick: **"There's the house!" he pointed to a two-story red house.

_Nick and Gordo got out of the car. They got to the door and rang the doorbell. Mike opened the door._

**Mike: **"Nick my man, what's up?" he said smelling like alcohol.

**Nick: **"Nothin just looking for my mom Mike, is she here?"

**Mike: **"Yeah but I don't think you want to see her."

**Nick: **"Yes I do!" he walked past him and Gordo followed.

**Gordo: **"Geez, is that her?" he said pointing to a bloody woman on the floor.

**Nick: **"Mom! What the hell happened to her Mike!" he yelled kneeling down next to her.

**Mike: **"She wanted to leave to quickly. Me and the boys were a little bummed out and we got a little angry" he said while 3 big guys walked behind him, each with guns on there waists.

**Nick: **"What did you do to her! Your going to be sorry" he said getting up.

**Mike: **"Oh no Nick, I'm not going to be sorry, you are for saying that" he snapped his fingers at the guys behind him.

_One of the guys grabbed Nick by the neck and the other grabbed Gordo by the neck and the 3rd one was behind them with the two guns in his hands pointed at the boys heads. _

**A/N: **There's another chapter. REVIEW PLEASE.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 9-They're Missing

_Wednesday Night:_

_The clock read 10:45 at the McGuire household. Lizzie was starting to get really tired but she wanted to stay awake until Gordo called. 15 minutes later she was getting really impatient._

**Lizzie: **"I've got to call him…" the phone rang and rang then the message came on.

**Message: **"Hey it's Gordo I can't get to my phone right now but leave a message and I'll for sure call you back" beep………

_She hung up and decided to sleep because she figured he fell asleep from all the searching._

_Thursday:_

**Lizzie: **"Mom I need a ride, Gordo didn't come and if I don't leave now I'll be late" she said sounding worried.

**Mrs. McGuire: **"Ok I'll take you. Don't worry hun, he's probably is sick or overslept."

**AT SCHOOL DURING LUNCH:**

**Lizzie: **"Hey guys why isn't Gordo picking up his cell?"

**Larry: **"I hate to worry you Liz but Nick's not here today either, you think something happened last night?"

**Kate: **"Larry stop…"

**Miranda: **"Kate, Larry might be right" she said cutting her off.

_The cafeteria door swung open and a tear stained Jamie walked in. She was walking towards the gang's table._

**Jamie: **"Lizzie!…..something's happened to Nick and Gordo" she said while her eyes were getting watery.

**Lizzie: **"OMG Jamie, are they ok?" she asked standing up.

**Jamie: **"I know you know the reason the boys went searching last night so I'll get to the problem. You see I called Nick's cell after the lunch bell rang and some man picked up and told me that I won't be seeing Nick anymore because he won't physically be around anymore……I'm scared" she said crying.

**Lizzie: **"Oh G-d, what about Gordo! You guys what do we do?" she asked turning to the group.

**Ethan: **"Call his cell Liz, he might not have been with him."

_Lizzie once again dialed Gordo's cell while walking out to an empty hall. It rang 3 times and someone picked up._

**Lizzie: **"Hell, who's this?" she asked scared.

**Mike: **"It's a friend of your curly headed boyfriend."

**Lizzie: **"I want to talk to Gordo! Please!" she cried.

**Mike: **"I'm sorry miss you can't. He's in the other room waiting to be taken care of. After he's taken care of he won't have to deal with anymore problems because he won't be………well you get my drift" he said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"No! Please don't hurt him. Please I love him!" she screamed.

**Mike: **"Sorry it's too late, I'm already on my way. Anyways you can always find another love. Goodbye" he hung up.

_Lizzie was scared out of her mind that she couldn't even think straight. Gordo was her only love and she didn't want to have to find anyone else. She knew she had to inform the police._

**Larry: **"Come on Liz, hurry we have to get to the office now!" he said while him and Ethan starting dragging her towards the office with the girls following behind.

**MIKE'S HOUSE:**

**Mike: **"Well , well boys looks like your little girlfriends think your dead, so I guess that means I should finish you guys off…….Bruno start with the curly headed boy."

**Nick: **"No! Start with…." he started saying but his mouth was covered by one of the guys and a gun was pointed at his waist.

_Bruno walked up to Gordo and took out a long sharp knife. Everything was in slow motion. Gordo hit Bruno's face but Bruno turned back around facing Gordo and hit his face then stabbed him on his left side. Gordo hit the wall then slid down to the floor._

**Gordo: **"Ahhh!……No, what did I ever do to you?" he asked throbbing in pain but was ignored.

**Nick: **"Mike please stop man! This has nothing to do with Gordo."

**Mike: **"Oh I know Nick but this does have something to do with you and your mom. Your mom owes me $10,000 and I want it all back. I already know you guys can't pay me back. Nick first your are going to see your friend Gordo here suffer and die then your mom is going to see her only son suffer and die. Lastly I'll finish her off and show her what she gets for taking money from me. Bruno pull the knife out of him and take them to the other room" he finished.

**Nick: **"Mike you should have told me, I would've paid you off little by little. You don't have to go this far. I work, I can pay you all back in a year or more."

**Mike: **"I don't have a year or more. Sorry Nick……Bruno take them away" he screamed.

_Bruno pushed Gordo and Nick into a small room with no windows and it was empty. They went in and sat side by side on the floor. Nick's mom was in a similar room but was still unconscious._

**Nick: **"Gordo I'm sorry your in this. Maybe you should have just stayed away from me like your friends did" he said looking at the floor.

**Gordo: **"Nick you're my friend, I'll always have your back so don't feel bad…..we'll get out of this some how. Look I'm going to get sleepy from the blood loss so whatever you do don't let me sleep, ok?"

**Nick: **"Ok……but we could put pressure on it so you won't lose a lot of blood quickly."

_Nick tore off both his sleeves off his white long sleeve shirt and tied them both together. Gordo pulled up his blue shirt and Nick tied it around his waist as tight as he could._

**Nick: **"Look man I know Jamie and Lizzie will call the cops. We just gotta fight them off or distract them long enough until the cops come. I just hope they come quick because they have weapons and we have nothing" he said in a scared tone.

**Gordo: **"Hopefully they'll find us tonight……"

**MEANWHILE BACK AT SCHOOL:**

_Lizzie and Jamie told Ms. Ungermeyer everything and then the cops were called. The cops came and they were also told everything by Lizzie and Jamie._

**Officer: **"Could you give me the Gordon's resident phone number so I could call and inform them of this situation."

**Lizzie: **"I could but they aren't even home, their on a vacation in Hawaii and I have no idea what their cell phone numbers are."

**Officer: **"Ok that's fine, thank you. You can go home and we'll call you as soon as we find a house" he walked back to his car.

_Jamie had the same encounter with the other cop. She decided to walk up to Lizzie._

**Jamie: **"Hey Lizzie, you going home?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah….Jamie you think they'll be ok?"

**Jamie: **"I hope so, I mean I' scared as you are. I know Nick and Gorod will some how get out of this" she encouraged.

**Lizzie: **"So you don't think that guy killed them already?"

**Jamie: **"No….he probably said it to scare us…I think" she said unsure.

**Lizzie: **"I hope not. I just want to be in Gordo's arms again…….." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**A/N:** Hey...This whole scenario with Gordo and Nick will end in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry haven't updated in a long time but I've been really busy with school, so I decided to update today since I have some freed up time. Enjoy! 

Chapter 10-Saved But Mourning

_Friday: _

_The police finally tracked down where Gordo and Nick were. Jamie and Lizzie met up the police in front of Mike's house. It was about 5:30 afternoon and it was starting to get dark. The police started to tell Mike to surrender over an intercom._

**MIKE'S HOUSE:**

**Mike: **Well, well looks like the cops are here boys, go get the boys" he said looking at Bruno and the other two guys.

_Bruno and the two guys went to get Gordo and Nick from the room. They went in and Bruno grabbed Nick while the other two guys grabbed Gordo. They took them to Mike._

**Mike: **"Well lucky for you two the cops are here but I'm not done with you Nick" he grabbed Nick and pointed the gun at his head and started walking outside.

_The police saw a man walk out pointing a gun at a you man's head and heard one of the girls yell Nick so they assumed it was him. _

**Officer: **"Don't hurt the boy just let him go and things will be much easier for you."

**Mike: **"No it won't I'm going to finish what I started" he yelled walking backwards in the house again.

_The cops would have shot but if they did they would have probably hit Nick too so they didn't take a chance. The Sergeant announced that they were going in. Meanwhile back inside…_

**Mike: **"Hold him Bruno, I gotta finish this" he told him while Bruno grabbed Nick as tight as he could.

**Gordo: **"Leave him alone!" he said trying to get free but was unsuccessful since two guys were holding him back.

**Mike: **"Shut up kid! After I'm finished with him your next so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

_The cops were still outside trying to figure out a way to get inside without anybody getting hurt. Meanwhile inside Mike started to punch Nick in the stomach and face. Nick's face was all bloody and bruised and Gordo couldn't even help him. _

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE: **Go to IMOGEN HEAP'S website, type the band name at google or yahoo and go to their official site.And when you get there on the bottom it says Click here to listen to **'Hallelujah'** and it has a option for Windows or Quicktime, choose one that's compatible for your computer and start listening to the song because trust me it's going to be more real if you listen and read the story at the same time. If it doesn't work just right click on either Windows or Quicktime and click save target as.. Then it should download to your computer and you click open and it works. I'LL LEAVE A MESSAGE SO YOU CAN START PLAY IT.

**Mike: **"Sorry Nick I have to do this, your and your mother made me very angry and this is what your mother deserves" he said while pointing the gun at Nick.

_Nick looked up at Mike and knew what was going to happen to him. He looked over at Gordo and mouthed sorry and turned to look at Mike again. BAM…BAM…BAM…BAM..BAM……BAM. Mike shot Nick 4 times in the ribs and stomach and once in the head._

**Gordo: **"Nooo!" he yelled struggling to get free.

**Mike: **"Lets get the hell out of here boys, I finished what I wanted. The cops will be in here any minute, I don't care about the curly headed kid" he said and they ran out from the back.

(A/N: THE SONG IS GOING TO START PLAYING HERE. LYRICS IN BOLD)

_**Mmm, mmmmm, mmm-mmmm**_

_Gordo knelt down next to Nick's limp body. He wished that he could have done something. A tear slid down his cheek as he thought about how his mother would feel if she woke up or Jamie and that he wouldn't be able to experience life anymore. He started to carry Nick's limp body outside. As he got up he forgot about the pain from where he was stabbed because he felt that pain somewhere else at that moment. Blood was trickling down Nicks hanging face as he got to the door. Everything was going in slow motion…_

_**Baby I've been here before**_

_**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you**_

_**I've seen your flag on the marvel of**_

_**But love is not some victory march, it's a cold and **_

_**broken Hallelujah….**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuujah**_

_Gordo saw that the cops were barely starting to head inside but it was already too late. The cops pointed the gun at him. _

**Jamie: **"Nick! No!" she started sob and fall to the floor and Lizzie bent down to comfort her.

_Jamie then started to run towards Gordo and Nick. The cops didn't even stop her. Gordo put Nick down gently. Jamie knelt down next to Nick, Gordo was on the other side of him. She grabbed is bloody face sobbing and screaming loudly._

_**There was a time when you let me know what's really going on below**_

_**But now you never show that to me do you?**_

_**Remember when I moved and you and the holy dove was moving too**_

_**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuujah**_

_Lizzie stood back watching Jamie mourn over Nick. She looked into Gordo's eyes as he was looking at Nick and Jamie, she could tell it was full of pain and sorrow. She knew it was going to hurt…_

_**Mmm,mmm, mmmmm**_

**A/N:** Hope you like it. They made this song specially for the season finale of The OC, I thought it worked well with this situation. Sorry if it's short but I will update another chapter tonight if I can. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 11-The Funeral

_Sunday: _

_Lizzie woke up early that morning to get ready to go to Nick's funeral. Nick's mom woke up right after Gordo carried Nick outside of Mike's house, she screamed so loudly and cried with Jamie. They treated her bruises and cuts but other than that she was fine…..physically. Gordo on the other hand was treated for his stab wound, but that's all. Since that day Gordo hadn't really talked to anybody or even left his room, Lizzie tried to talk to him but he would always say he was fine and just needed to rest, alone. It hurt her but she didn't want to push him to tell her everything at such a hard time, she would just wait._

**GORDO'S HOUSE:**

**Mr. Gordon: **"Son it's time to go" he said walking into Gordo's room.

**Gordo: **" Ok, I'll be down in a minute" he said fixing his black tie.

_Gordo was scared to go because he would have to face Nick's mom. He hated to ignore Lizzie because he knew she cared but he had to because she wouldn't understand how he is feeling nor do the others. He needed to think things out and clear his head. _

_It's not easy to see a really good friend of yours killed right in front of you. He got up and started to walk downstairs. _

**FUNERAL:**

_Everybody was there….the football team, Jamie, Nick's mom, Lizzie, Miranda, Kate and their families and of course Gordo and his family. Gordo was standing off by himself just watching as the priest was talking. He couldn't believe Nick was dead, he hated to see Nick's mom crying but once she finds out why Nick was killed she'll probably blame herself so Gordo wasn't going to say anything. He looked at Larry, Ethan, Miranda, Kate, and Lizzie and knew they never really liked or even knew Nick as well as he did and he knew they didn't really care if he was dead, they just came to pay their respects. _

**READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE: **Ok here is another song that you guys should listen to while reading on so it sounds better. Go to IMOGEN HEAP'S MYSPACE and click the song that's called 'Hide and Seek' Lyrics in bold and italics.

_Gordo watched as they slowly lowered his coffin down and Nick's mom started to sob harder as did Jamie._

_**Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to form,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.  
When busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy.**_

Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines.  
All those years they were here first.

Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before.  
The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this  
still life.

Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears,  
They were here first.

Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
Mmm what you say?  
What did she say?

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I dont believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.

_As everybody started to walk away, there was only Gordo, Lizzie, Jamie and Nick's mom left. Gordo started to walk over to Nick's mom as Lizzie was talking to Jamie._

**Gordo: **"Ms. Steven's I'm sorry about Nick, my name is David Gordon, I was with him."

He said hugging her.

**Ms. Steven: **" David…oh yes Nick told me about you once, I think. You were the friend in there with him?"

**Gordo: **"Yes" he said looking down.

**Ms. Steven: **"Why didn't you save my son! You could have saved him! Why didn't you help him?" she screamed pounding at his chest.

**Gordo: **"I know, I'm sorry" he said almost starting to sob.

**Ms. Steven: **"Stay away from me! You should have saved your friend, this is all your fault." she said starting to walk away.

**Gordo: **" I know, I know…" he said dropping to the floor on his knees.

**A/N:** There is another. Sorry it's short but this was set on the funeral. PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 12- You Can't Keep On Like This

_As the big blow out occurred between Ms. Stevens and Gordo, Jamie ran after Ms. Stevens and there was only Lizzie and Gordo left. Lizzie didn't really know what to say but she had too because Gordo was blaming himself and she didn't want that._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, why are you blaming yourself?" she questioned kneeling down next to him and putting her hand on his back.

**Gordo: **"Because Lizzie, it is my fault she's right…..I should have done something, I just stood there and watched him kill Nick" he said looking straight into Lizzie's eyes.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo you said it yourself to me the other day that this whole thing happened because her debt to that guy and Nick had to pay for it, how could that even be your fault. You should have said something to her instead of letting her blame you for all it."

**Gordo: **"You expect me to tell a dead guys mother that her son was killed because of her debts to other people! Are you crazy? She's already hurting enough, she doesn't need to feel extra pain and have to blame herself for her son's death for the rest of her life! I wouldn't wish that on anybody." he said starting to get a little angry at Lizzie.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo I know, it's just that…."

**Gordo: **"No Lizzie! You don't know ok, you didn't lose a friend, I did! You didn't lose a son, Ms. Stevens did! So don't you tell me you now what it feels like! Anyways……I should have done something Lizzie, I could have saved him" he said while standing up and looking the other way.

**Lizzie: **"No Gordo! You didn't have to, what were you supposed to do, get yourself shot and killed instead! What was I supposed to do then Gordo, huh? Did you even once think how would Lizzie and my parents feel if I saved Nick and got myself killed? Stop blaming yourself Gordo! Yeah I know it's going to take time to heal the pain your feeling of losing a close friend but don't you dare blame yourself and hurt even more. For once stop trying to play the hero, and let someone save you. I can't do this anymore, I love you Gordo and I told you that numerous times but if you feel the need to blame yourself for everything and not think about your life too then I can't be with you. I don't want to lose you Gordo and I already feel like I am….I don't want to hurt, I mean maybe if I end this now then it will hurt less than in the long run. I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes looking straight into Gordo's blue eyes.

_Lizzie started to leave and pulled out her cell phone at the same time to tell her parents to pick her up a block away from the graveyard. Gordo watched as she walked away. He was still taking in everything she said so he didn't stop her from leaving. He needed to figure this out. Maybe she was right, he shouldn't blame himself….for everything. He decided to go talk to Ms. Stevens and try to fix things up._

**MS. STEVENS HOUSE:**

_As Gordo walked up to the Stevens house he saw dark clouds starting to form. He nervously stuck out his hand and knocked on the door. After about 3 knocks, Ms. Stevens opened the door, her eyes were bloodshot. _

**Ms. Stevens: **"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

**Gordo: **"Ms. Stevens can you give me five minutes to explain, please?" he pleaded looking down into her eyes.

**Ms. Stevens: **"Ok fine come in." she said reluctantly while opening the door all the way to let him in.

**Gordo: **"Thanks, that's all I want and then I'll be out of hair" he said going inside.

_Gordo looked around and saw that the place was a mess. Empty alcohol bottles all over the place, ash trays full of cigarettes all over the place. The house was dark and there was barely any space to walk since everything was thrown on the floor. He took a seat on the couch as did Ms. Stevens, they faced each other._

**Gordo: **"Well you see Ms. Stevens I just wanted to tell you that when you said that it was all my fault for Nick's death I immediately believed you……no actually I wanted to believe you because I was still shocked it happened and I felt that maybe I could have done something. I mean it's not easywatching your best friend die right in front of your eyes, I couldn't do anything, two huge guys were holding me back while I was struggling to get out of their grip. It happened in a split second, he just kept shooting and then I thought they were going to kill me too. I kind of wanted them to kill me too because then I wouldn't have to face you or Jamie and say that I couldn't save Nick." he said looking down at his feet.

**Ms. Stevens: **" David, I understand. I'm sorry I blamed, it's not your fault. You tried everything you could, I was just so anger and I was hurting at the same time that I wanted to blame someone and that was you because you were there with so I thought I could put the blame all on you. But it's my fault and I know you know it, you just didn't want to tell because you didn't want me to blame myself but I already do. It was my debt to pay not Nick's, I should be the one dead right now, not him. I was such a bad mother to him, my life is messed up and now with him gone it's going to be even more messed up. His father left him and I was the only family he had left and I didn't even bother to ask him how his day was, I just ignored him. Heck, I didn't even know he was on the football team, I just found out today when the players came and said that Nick was a big loss for their team and as a friend. Oh David I'm sorry I blamed you, it's not your fault." she said tears forming in her eyes as she stood up looking down at him.

**Gordo: **" I know but I should have done something. I should have been stronger. I could have saved him." he said standing up and looking down.

**Ms. Stevens: **"No you couldn't have saved him, I should have a long time ago. I couldn't even look him in the eyes sometimes because every time I did all I saw was pain and anger, I just couldn't take it anymore. It's not all your fault and don't ever look back on this and blame your self." she said lifting his chin up so he could look at her.

**Gordo: **"Thanks Ms. Stevens I really don't want to blame myself anymore because it hurts even more and I can't take that. You know it's not your fault either right?" he questioned her.

**Ms. Stevens: **" Oh yes Gordo it is, I should have been there for him. My debts got my only son killed!" she said starting to sob, Gordo quickly pulled her to him and she cried on him for a good two minutes, she became a little more calm even though she was still crying.

**Gordo: **"No it's not. Yeah sure Nick is dead but if you were dead then Nick would go crazy and probably drink himself to death. Even though he didn't say it much, but he loved you very much. Your all he had left, his father was gone and you were the only family of his left. That night we came looking for you because he was scared he lost you too. When he saw that Mike hurt you he got so angry but Mike and his posse had weapons so they held us both hostage so we wouldn't tell the cops what he did to you. Even though Mike's not dead, he'll pay for what he did to Nick. A bad person never gets away with anything, they eventually get what they deserve. Look even though Nick is dead, I'm pretty sure when he's looking down at you he wants to see his beautiful mother happy and sober and at a better place. He would want you to fix your life, this is your chance to fix everything, start over. Forget your past, look at the future. Trust me, I know Nick would want that for you. Do this for yourself and most importantly for your son, Nick." he said pulling away from the hug and smiling down at her.

**Ms. Stevens: **" Thank you so much David. You must have been a great friend to Nick. Actually I think you're the only good and genuine friend Nick has ever had, all the other ones are as messed up as me." she laughed.

**Gordo: **"Well I should get going, my five minutes are way up." he said laughing and making Ms. Stevens laugh at the same time.

**Ms. Stevens: **" Again thanks for your words of wisdom. Your right and I'm going to do everything you said for myself and my son. I want him to look down at me and see that I have changed and that I love him very much." she said smiling with a twinkle in her eyes.

**Gordo: **" I'm glad. Look me up when you decide what your going to do for good. I'd feel much better if I knew." he said walking out of the door and seeing that the rain was pouring down hard.

**Ms. Stevens: **"Oh my would you like an umbrella? I'm sure I could find one in the house somewhere."

**Gordo: **"No it's fine I have to go and take care of something, I'll manage thanks anyway. Bye Ms. Stevens and good luck with everything." he said starting to run in the rain.

**Ms. Stevens: **" No thank you." she whispered to herself smiling.

**READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:** Hey guys I know this is probably getting annoying but I'm doing this because the chapter will sound much better if you do this. Like I explained in the last two chapters go to IMOGEN HEAP'S MYSPACE and scroll down and on the left you'll see: listen to 'Speeding Cars'. Click on Windows or Quicktime (which ever is compatible with your computer) or if that doesn't work either right click on Windows or Quicktime and save target as… it will save to your computer and you can listen to it then. I'll let you know when to start listening. Lyrics in bold and italics.

_Lizzie was sitting on her front porch with the phone in her hand as the rain was pouring down hard. She kept on trying to call Gordo but his message kept coming on which meant his phone was off. She felt bad about the things she said to Gordo but it was the truth except the part where she didn't want to be with him anymore. She was starting to get worried. She looked out into the street and saw someone in a black suit running towards her house. As the person got closer she recognized the person……..it was Gordo. Lizzie started to run towards him too as she also got soaked. They finally met at the middle of the road, Lizzie jumped into Gordo's arms. _

**Lizzie: **" Gordo, I was so worried about you, where were you" she asked.

**Gordo: **"I was at Ms. Stevens house, we talked for awhile and figured everything out. I actually think I helped her out too. Anyways what I cam to say was you were right I shouldn't blame myself. I'm sorry I blew up at you like that." he said while carrying her.

**Lizzie: **"I know you are Gordo. I just couldn't see you blaming yourself for Nick's death."

**Gordo: **"I know I made a mistake but I love you Lizzie and I want to be with you…….I need you to help me through this. Without you by my side I could never get through anything, I need you even if it means that you only want to be friends." he said looking up into her eyes.

_Lizzie looked down at him taking in everything he said. They stared at each other for awhile not saying anything._

(OK THIS IS WHERE THE SONG IS GOING TO START PLAYING, SO PRESS PLAY)

_**Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violins  
just run with me through rows of speeding cars.  
**_

_**The paper cuts the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
i know you think it's more than just bad luck **_

There there baby  
it's just text book stuff  
it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now now darling  
don't loose your head  
none of us were angels  
and you know I love you yeah

Sleeping pills know sleeping dogs lie  
never far enough away  
Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt  
I've watched you slowly winding down for years  
You can't keep on like this...  
now's a bad a time as any

There there baby  
it's just text book stuff  
it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now now darling  
don't kill yourself  
none of us were angels  
and you know I love you yeah

it's ok by me, it's ok by me, it's ok by me

_**it was a long time ago**_

_**it's ok by me, it's ok by me, it's ok by me**_

_**it was a long time ago**_

_**There there baby  
it's just text book stuff  
it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now now darling  
don't kill yourself  
none of us were angels  
and you know I love you yeah.**_

**Lizzie: **" Gordo, you know I love you. Of course I want to be with you!" she leaned down and kissed him.

_After they pulled away from each other they smiled looking into each others eyes in the middle of the street, Gordo still carrying her up against him. They wanted to stay like that forever…._

**A/B: **This was a little longer than the other chapters so I hope you like it. Please review guys, give me something, do you like it? Give me your opinions so I can continue so PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

**SiVChiK101: **Yeah your right it has been around for ages but the band Imogen Heap specially sang a part of it for The OC, that's what I meant, lol. Well thank you so much for the review! Review more, everybody!

Chapter 13-Happy Birthday 

_Previously:_

_**Lizzie: **" Gordo, you know I love you. Of course I want to be with you!" she leaned down and kissed him._

_After they pulled away from each other they smiled looking into each others eyes in the middle of the street, Gordo still carrying her up against him. They wanted to stay like that forever…._

**CONTINUATION:**

_Gordo and Lizzie stayed like that for another 5 minutes until Lizzie said she had to get inside. They walked up to her porch and faced each other._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo I didn't want to say this earlier but I have to say this now……Happy 17th Birthday! I was going to tell you earlier but it was the funeral so I didn't think it was a proper time or place to tell you."

**Gordo: **"Thanks Liz, you know I totally forgot. Hey we were supposed to have a get together with our friends at my house including Nick." he said looking down.

**Lizzie: **"I know Gordo, I know." she said leaning up and hugging him.

**Gordo: **"Thanks Liz, for everything." he kissed her, he hadn't done that in awhile.

**Lizzie: **"It's nothing Gordo, I'm your girlfriend and your best friend, you know you could come to me with anything. That's what I'm here for. Anyways how about we have that little get together for your b-day next Saturday?"

**Gordo: **"No Lizzie, I'm not up for it this year. Maybe next year."

**Lizzie: **"Ok Gordo that's fine, I totally understand." she said while she go a great idea.

**Gordo: **"Alright Liz, I should go. I got to get good sleep for school tomorrow, and for football practice. I'll pick you up in the morning. Bye Liz, love you" he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran home in the rain again.

**Lizzie: **" Bye Gordo! I love you too!" she waved as she watched him run down the street.

_Monday_

_Morning rolled around and Gordo got ready and went to pick up Lizzie._

**AT SCHOOL:**

_Larry, Ethan, Kate, & Miranda saw Lizzie and Gordo heading there way. They all knew it was going to be hard for Gordo for awhile. Miranda and Kate talked to Gordo at the funeral but not Larry and Ethan, they felt bad because Gordo knew that they didn't like Nick that much._

**Lizzie: **" Hey guys! Miranda, Kate can you guys come with me to my locker I have to show you guys something" she asked.

Miranda, Kate: "Yeah, lets go" they said at the same time so they could give the boys a minute alone.

_As the girls walked across the way to Lizzie's locker, all three boys watched them go trying to avoid the conversation they were about to have. Larry and Ethan felt bad and they knew they had to make things better with Gordo._

**Ethan: **"Gordo man we are so sorry about what happened to Nick. He was a good friend to you."

**Larry: **"Yeah Gordo me too. We're sorry we doubted Nick. If we weren't so stubborn we would have probably liked Nick too. We should have listened to you. You know when you and Nick were gone the whole team couldn't practice properly, it was really weird without you guys there."

**Gordo: **"Thanks guys. Sorry I was really snappy at you guys before. I just wanted to help Nick out you know. His life was really messed up. After Nick died I realized life is too short and you should cherish every moment you have with your friends and family because you never know what can happen that day or the next. You guys, Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate are my best friends and without you guys I wouldn't be able to stay strong after a good friends death. Thanks guys."

**Ethan: **"We're glad your okay man and your right life is short."

**Larry: **"Come on guys the girls are waiting for us." he said smiling.

_The boys walked over there and grabbed there girlfriends and headed to class._

**FOOTBALL PRACTICE:**

_Practice had just begun. The coach informed all the players to huddle up so he could talk to all of them._

**Coach Hughes: **"Well boys as you all know Nick Stevens and David Gordon were kidnapped on Wednesday night. Unfortunately Nick Stevens did not survive but we are glad that Mr. Gordon is ok. Boys every game and even every practice I want you all to try your best and don't give up. Always have hope when you play your opponent because every time I saw Nick play at the games he always had hope in his eyes and determination to play the best game he could play that day. When you get on that field I want you guys to do your best, win or lose, for Nick because he deserves that much from his teammates and friends. Now go on and take a 4 laps around the field then go to the showers, well start practicing normally tomorrow."

_All the boys ran around and did their laps. The coaches words stuck to them all, especially Gordo. The week passed by fast and Friday already rolled around. Hillridge High had another victory that night but Lizzie, Kate, and Miranda weren't there even though they were cheerleaders. Gordo was the only one who found it odd. Even his parents were supposed to be there because Gordo had a long talk with them about how he felt and thing were finally going great but they were nowhere to be found. _

**Gordo: **"Guys where do you think the girls are?" he questioned in the locker room.

**Larry: **"Probably at each others house or something don't worry man."

**Ethan: **"Yeah man Larry's right. Hey lets go to your house and play the new XBOX game you got."

**Gordo: **"Yeah okay sure" he said hesitantly.

_Gordo pulled up to his house and saw that it was dark inside. He got a little sad and suspicious that his parents weren't home either._

**Gordo: **"What is this, did everybody go somewhere without us. Even Lizzie's house was dark when w passed by it."

**Larry: **"Lets just go inside man, forget about them." he and Ethan pushed Gordo towards his house.

_Gordo unlocked the door then out of nowhere the lights flickered on and he saw everybody jump out with huge smiles on their face._

**Everyone: **"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GORDO!

_He couldn't believe it they threw him a surprise party. His parents, Lizzie's parents, Miranda's parents, Kate's parents, Larry's parents, Ethan's parents, the football team, the cheerleading squad, some friends they all knew from school, and of course Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate._

**Mr. Gordon: **" Happy Birthday son. Sorry we missed your game today. This was more important but we'll be there for the other ones."

**Mrs. Gordon: **"We love you son. Oh and just to let you know, Lizzie planned out the whole thing with us. She's great David, don't let her go."

**Gordo: **"I won't thanks guys. I love you guys too." he smiled and gave them both a hug at the same time.

_Gordo went around and thanked everybody for coming and they all wished him Happy Birthday. He still hadn't spoke to Lizzie. He saw her standing and talking with Miranda and Kate and decided to walk up to them. _

**Gordo: **" Hey girls."

**Miranda, Kate: **" Hi Gordo!"

**Kate: **"Come on Miranda lets give Liz and Gordo some time alone." she grabbed Miranda's arm gently and started pulling her away, Lizzie and Gordo just laughed.

**Gordo: **"My parents told me this was all your idea. Thanks Lizzie your so good to me. You make every thing better." he said leaning down and kissing her.

**Lizzie:** "Well you deserved this after everything. I have a song dedication for you, it says everything thing I feel when I'm with you and you have to dance with me ok. I'll be back."

_Lizzie ran to the table where Matt was standing by the stereo since he was the DJ. She whispered something in his ear and ran back over to Gordo as the song started to play._

(LYRICS IN BOLD AND ITALICS, the song is upbeat once the chorus starts so there not slow dancing)

_**I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive **_

**Lizzie: **"Come on lets dance." she grabbed Gordo's hands and they started to dance while Gordo listened to the words of the song.

_**'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life. **_

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.

_As the song ended they stopped and dancing and looked at each other still holding hands._

**Lizzie: **" Gordo that's how I feel when I'm with you. I need you in my life. Happy Birthday and I love you so much." she said in a serious tone.

**Gordo: **"I love you too Liz. I'm always going to need you as long as I live. My life would be so hard without you in it." he leaned down and kissed her with all the love he felt towards her and Lizzie felt that as she was being kissed.

_The night finally ended and everybody left the Gordon's by midnight. Gordo finally truly felt happy that day and was so glad that he had that much people who cared about him. His life was finally going great._

A/N: Well there is another chapter. Review please, I need more reviews! Oh and the song was "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada, it starts off slow at first then it gets upbeat starting at the chorus. Again PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 14-Helping Out A Friend

_A week later, Monday:_

_It was morning and the gang was huddled up laughing at some crazy fact Larry was telling them when Gordo and Lizzie all of a sudden jerked their head looking across the hallway._

**Jamie:** "Look just leave me alone! I'm not interested ok!" she yelled jerking her hand away from some guy who was trying to hold her hand.

_Gordo recognized the guy instantly. It was Brad Michaels, a water polo playing jerk that Nick hated because he always had his eye on Jamie. Gordo decided to walk over and try to help her, Lizzie followed._

**Gordo: **"Hey man just leave her alone, she said she's not interested." he said getting in between Brad and Jamie and looking him straight in the eyes.

**Brad: **"Look Gordon just get out of my way and mind your own business." he said shoving Gordo to the side.

**Gordo: **"She's my friend so I'm pretty sure it is my business. Now get out of here and leave her alone Brad. You don't want to have to deal with me." he said while Jamie went to stand next to Lizzie.

**Brad: **"You just don't get it do you." he said shoving Gordo to the wall and grabbing his collar.

_Gordo pushed Brad back and right when he was about to hit him, the English teacher Mr. Digg came running down the hall._

**Mr. Digg: **"Boys break it up!" he said getting in between Gordo and Brad right when Gordo was about to punch Brad in the face.

_Seconds later the biology teacher Mr. Thorton came running over to the scene too. Mr. Digg grabbed Gordo and Mr. Thorton grabbed Brad._

**Mr. Thorton: **"Lets go see the principal boys."

_Lizzie and Jamie watched as Gordo was being dragged to the principals office. Jamie felt so bad, she didn't understand why Gordo was helping her, they weren't very close but she was scared and was glad that Gordo helped her out. Jamie lay her head on Lizzie shoulders and Lizzie put her arm around her and lay her head on Jamie's. The bell rang as they walked to class both staying quiet. Lizzie knew Jamie felt scared and alone and really needed friends to help her through this tough time. She knew it was going to be hard for Gordo but it was going to be much harder on Jamie because she was in love with Nick. Lizzie didn't want to imagine how she would feel if Gordo was the one dead instead of Nick. Lizzie wanted to help Jamie through this._

**IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE:**

**Principal Smith: **"Boys since your fight didn't actually start yet, I will not suspend you but only give you 30 minutes of detention in my office today after school and I will be informing your parents. But know this, if you ever fight each other on my campus the consequences will be….well lets just say you'll be begging me to let you two off the hook. Are we clear?" he said while standing up with his arms crossed facing Gordo and Brad.

**Gordo: **"Yes sir."

**Brad: **"Yeah whatever."

**Principal Smith: **"I'm dead serious Michaels, don't try to shrug this off like it's nothing." he said looking at Brad.

**Brad: **"Ok I got it. Now can I go." he said getting impatient.

**Principal Smith: **"Gordon go left and Brad go right. And don't forget my office after school!"

He said as the boys walked off quickly.

**LUNCH:**

_The gang was sitting at their usual table and Gordo was telling them what happened at the principals office._

**Gordo: **"Yeah so that's what happened. Luckily I got off with detention."

**Ethan: **"Yeah man lucky you. But don't worry man if Brad tries anything, Larry and I got your back even if we have to face the same consequences."

**Larry: **"Yeah for sure. We got your back."

**Gordo: **"Thanks guys." he said smiling at them.

_The rest of lunch went great for the gang but Gordo and Lizzie were still worried about Jamie. Lizzie invited her to have lunch with them but she never showed up. _

**AFTER SCHOOL: **

_Gordo did his detention and Lizzie waited for him by the secretary. They were walking out to the parking lot holding hands and laughing about something when they heard sobbing. They looked at where it was coming from and saw that it was Jamie. They decided to walk over to her. _

**Gordo: **"Lizzie let me talk to her first." he said stopping her.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

_Gordo went over to Jamie and touched her shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and saw him and quickly wiped away her tears._

**Gordo: **"You know Jamie it's ok to cry."

**Jamie: **"Yeah well I'm sick of it but I just can't seem to stop."

**Gordo: **"Listen Jamie I know losing the love our life must hurt a lot but at some point in your life your going to have to say goodbye and move on. Crying and being lonely for the rest of your life isn't going to fix anything."

**Jamie: **"I know but I don't see myself loving anybody else. Even though a lot of people thought he was a jackass, he really isn't, he was the sweetest guy I'd ever met."

**Gordo: **"Nick loved you so much and I don't think he would want you to be hurting. He would want you to move on and be happy."

**Jamie: **"I know he would want that but he never said goodbye." she said starting to cry again.

**Gordo: **"I know, I know……." he said hugging her to him.

_Lizzie walked over and joined in on the hug. Jamie really needed them._

(LYRICS IN BOLD AND ITALICS)

**_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._**

x2  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

x2  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

**Gordo: **"Jamie, it's going to be ok" he said pulling away to look at her.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah Jamie, and we are here for you if you need us."

**Jamie: **"Thanks guys. I'm glad I have you guys to talk about this stuff with. And Gordo thanks for protecting me from that jackass Brad" she sad smiling weakly at Lizzie and Gordo.

**Gordo: **"No problem, I'm just helping out a friend. Come on I'll give you a ride home." he said smiling back at her. All three walked towards the parking lot.

_Behind them Brad and some man were watching and listening to the whole conversation between the three._

**Brad: **"It isn't over yet Gordon." he said smiling a evil smile.

**Man: **"Don't worry nephew, we'll get him." he said touching his shoulder and starting to laugh.

A/N: The song is "Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt. Hope you liked this chapter, review please and tell me your opinions! For the next chapter Gordo is going to see someone from his past and get into more trouble! PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

**A/N: **Just want to give you guys a heads up, Mike is back in town and well your going to have to read and find out what trouble he's going to cause for Gordo again! When your done reading REVIEW, tell me if you like it!

Chapter 15-Unexpected

_Previously:_

_**Jamie: **"Thanks guys. I'm glad I have you guys to talk about this stuff with. And Gordo thanks for protecting me from that jackass Brad" she sad smiling weakly at Lizzie and Gordo._

_**Gordo: **"No problem, I'm just helping out a friend. Come on I'll give you a ride home." he said smiling back at her. All three walked towards the parking lot._

_Behind them Brad and some man were watching and listening to the whole conversation between the three._

_**Brad: **"It isn't over yet Gordon." he said smiling a evil smile._

_**Man: **"Don't worry nephew, we'll get him." he said touching his shoulder and starting to laugh._

**PRESENT:**

_Tuesday Morning: _

_The gang including Jamie were all hanging out at Lizzie's locker waiting for the first period bell to ring. Yesterday when Gordo and Lizzie were giving Jamie a ride home, Lizzie suggested Jamie hang out with them from now on because she didn't have anybody else since Nick was gone now. Jamie was glad that she finally had friends who cared. She was already close with Kate, Miranda, Lizzie because they were on the cheerleading squad together and the boys well she would eventually get closer to them. _

_The bell for first period rang and people started going to class until they heard a gun shot. Panicked everybody started to run towards the exit and at the same time bumping into each other. The gang tried to stick to each other as long as they could but they eventually couldn't, Jamie was swapped away into the crowd of people trying to get out._

**Gordo: **"Larry, Ethan take the girls and get out now!"

**Ethan: **"What about you man?"

**Gordo: **"I have to find Jamie, Brad has the gun with a bunch of other guys, I need to help her. Take care of Lizzie for me, get her out."

**Ethan: **"We will man, be careful ok." he said patting his shoulder hoping it wouldn't be the last time he ever saw his best friend.

_While everybody was running out, Gordo was trying to get in more so he could find Jamie._

**Lizzie: **"Ethan! Where's Gordo and Jamie?" she asked when they were outside of the school

**Ethan: **"Gordo went back in to get Jamie." he said grabbing both her shoulders.

**Lizzie: **"What if he gets hurt Ethan?" she said in a terrified tone.

**Principal Smith: **"Students please head over to the grass area. We need to clear this area for the police. Lets go move it!" he yelled to the students.

**INSIDE THE SCHOOL:**

_Every student had already ran out except for Gordo and Jamie. Gordo was looking for Jamie, and she was looking for a way out but was to scared to go out in the hall ways so she stayed in the library. Gordo went into every classroom he passed by and then he got to the library, he decided to go in. He saw it was dark and no one was there but he decided to call out her name but not too loud._

**Gordo: **"Jamie! Are you here!" he said looking everywhere until he heard something.

**Jamie: **"Gordo! Over here." she said crying at the same time.

_Gordo saw Jamie sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and leaning against a book shelf. He went over to her._

**Gordo: **"Jamie, are you ok? Are you hurt?" he said sitting down next to her.

**Jamie: **"No, I'm fine. Just scared, I just want to go home." she said in a scared tone.

**Gordo: **"Come on lets get out of here." he said getting up and holding out his hand.

**Jamie: **"But I'm scared." she said looking up at him.

**Gordo: **"Do you trust me?"

**Jamie: **"Yeah I do." she said grabbing his hand and getting up.

_They slowly walked out into the hall way. They started to walk to the nearest exit but saw 2 men dressed in black talking to each other with guns in their hands. Jamie and Gordo didn't recognize but just ran the other way. The 2 men suddenly turned and noticed them running, they ran after them knowing they were running towards a dead end because the exit doors were chained, there was no way out._

_When Gordo and Jamie got to the door they thought they were safe. Gordo tried to open the doors but they were chained. Jamie and Gordo were going to run back but were stuck with two guns pointing at them._

**Mike: **"Hello Gordon, we meet again and I see you have made my nephew Brad very mad." he said pointing the gun at Gordo.

**Gordo: **"Mike your back, what are you doing here. You accomplished what you wanted, what else did you come back for? The cops are still looking for you."

**Mike: **"You see Gordon I came back so I could finish you off too, I would have that day but it was too late. And you young lady, you shouldn't have turned down my good nephew. He would have taken care of you better than Nick did."

**Jamie: **"Brad isn't even half the man Nick was. I wouldn't be with him even if he was the last guy left on this earth." she said looking at both of them with hate in her eyes.

**Mike: **"Alright Brad lets just get this over with, I have a business deal I have to attend to."

**Brad: **"Lets do it." he said smiling and pointing the gun at Jamie while Mike pointed it at Gordo.

_Jamie out of fear hugged Gordo and closed her eyes shut. Gordo also did the same not wanting to see what would happen. They heard 2 gun shots, knowing it was the end._

**A/N: **Do Gordo and Jamie survive? Well I need some more reviews to continue. So PLEASE REVIEW! Hurry so you could find out what happens next.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

**A/N: **Thanks for the review, LizzieGordo125, I'm continuing for you. Please review more everyone, 12 is not enough!

Chapter 16- Aftermath

_Previously:_

_**Mike: **"Alright Brad lets just get this over with, I have a business deal I have to attend to."_

_**Brad: **"Lets do it." he said smiling and pointing the gun at Jamie while Mike pointed it at Gordo._

_Jamie out of fear hugged Gordo and closed her eyes shut. Gordo also did the same not wanting to see what would happen. They heard 2 gun shots, knowing it was the end._

**PRESENT:**

_As Gordo and Jamie stood there with their eyes closed shut and hearing the gunshots their life flashed before them and Jamie started whispering something._

**Jamie: **"Nick, I know you can see us, please help us. I do want to be with you but not in this way. Please…..help us carry on……help me carry on." she whispered with a couple of fresh tears falling down her face.

_Gordo heard everything she said, it must have been really hard for her to say that, he thought. He kept thinking of Lizzie, and what she would feel if he was gone. He didn't want to die yet. He wanted to be with her, to be able to kiss her, hug her, hold her, he wanted all of that but he wasn't sure it would come true. As the gun shots rang, he didn't know if it was coming towards him, he just knew he didn't wan to see it killing him and her._

_Jamie was scared. She prayed and prayed for help, she wasn't sure if it was coming. She hoped Nick heard her, actually she knew he did. Was it fate for them to die that day? Or was it a mistake? An event that wasn't supposed to happen? All these questions rang through her head. She needed Nick now more than ever. _

(LYRICS IN BOLD AND ITALICS)

_**The cry of the city like a siren's song  
Wailing over the rooftops the whole night long  
Saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky  
Must be someone's soul passing by **_

These are the streets  
Where we used to run where your Papa's from  
These are the days  
Where you become what you become  
These are the streets  
Where the story's told  
The truth unfolds  
Darkness settles in

Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength  
To carry on, carry on

Don't wanna be a hero  
Just an everyday man  
Trying to do the job the very best he can  
But now it's like living on borrowed time  
Out on the rim, over the line  
Always tempting fate like a game of chance  
Never wanna stick around to the very last dance  
Sometimes I stumble and take a hard fall  
Loose(?) hold your grip off the wall

Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
Carry on

I thought I saw him walking by the side of the road  
Maybe trying to find his way home

He's here but not here  
He's gone but not gone  
Just hope he knows if I get lost

Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
To carry on

_Gordo and Jamie heard two loud masculine screams, they opened there eyes and saw 10 cops looking down and pointing their guns at the floor. Gordo and Jamie looked down some what scared of what to see. They saw Brad and Mike sprawled on the floor with blood next their bodies One of the cops ran over to them._

**Cop: **"You two were lucky we came in on time. You guys would have been dead right now. Are you two ok?"

**Gordo, Jamie: **"Yeah." they said at the same time.

**Cop: **"Go on, get out of here. Go to your family and friends…they are waiting for you." he said smiling at them.

_Gordo and Jamie walked out of the school, still shocked that they were alive. Before walking out of the school, Gordo and Jamie glanced at each other and smiled at each other knowing that Nick in a way did save them. _

_Jamie was the first to run out and went to hug her family, they were waiting for her worried sick. She cried, not out of sadness but happiness because she knew Nick would always be watching over her. As she was hugging her mom she saw a faint image of Nick leaning on the table and smiling at her. She knew he was trying to tell her that he would always be there for her and she was glad. He was her angel. She closed her eyes and remembered their times together, a tear slipped down her face, she smiled happy that she could finally move on with her life._

_Gordo didn't run out, he just walked slowly digesting everything that happened. He knew things would now be different, it just wouldn't be the same. He was just glad nobody was killed. He looked over at everybody with their families, he saw his friends with their families and then he saw Lizzie hugging her mom. Mr. McGuire saw him and smiled, he patted Lizzie's shoulder and pointed at Gordo. When Lizzie saw him she ran like their was no tomorrow. She jumped into his arms and cried out of joy, kissing his face. Their foreheads touched, they were hugging like they never wanted to let go. They didn't say a word to each other, they were just glad that this didn't end in another tragedy. Gordo's parents then ran over along with Ethan, Larry, Miranda, and Kate. Each of them giving him a hug, and glad that he was okay. _

_As Gordo and Jamie were hugging their loved ones they stopped for a moment and looked at each other, smiling. They knew that Nick was their protecting the people he cared about. Gordo and Jamie were glad they were friends because they would always have great memories of Nick and each other. _

**A/N: **Ha! I didn't kill off anybody, I was thinking about it but then I changed my mind. Hope you liked it and please review. I am starting to write a new story so check that out too. PLEASE REVIEW guys, tell me what you think! Oh yeah and the song is "Shine Your Light" by Robbie Robertson, I heard it in the movie 'Ladder 49'.


End file.
